


Come With Me Now

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots where Bass and Charlie find themselves in awkward and eye opening experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stand By Me

“What the hell were you thinking?!” A shrill voice yelled. 

“I warned you what could happened but did you listen? No.” An equally frustrated male voice retorted as the clinking of a small chain rattled the air. Sebastian Monroe and Charlie Matheson had themselves in quite the pickle this time. Having volunteered for a mission by the rebels, Bass and Charlie managed to get themselves chained together in handcuffs. Needless to say, both were not entirely thrilled about this fact. 

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had listened to me!” 

“Charlotte, I advise you to keep your mouth shut.” 

The blonde was about to protest but the look that Bass gave her quelled any words that had risen to her lips. Instead, she huffed, gave him the typical Matheson glare and was quiet, blue orbs watching him steadily as he ran a hand through his tangle of curls. She knew, that without a doubt, she could stand her ground, but she also knew that with the slightest of tugs he could rip her arm out of her socket. Seeing as she would need her arm, she went with common sense and waited as he thought in silence. 

An eternity seemed to pass before Bass opened his mouth. “We need to get the cuffs off, first.” 

“Brilliant observation, genius.” This earned Charlie a darting glare from Monroe. Her lips curled into a smirk as she extended her hand forward. “Lead the way oh mighty one.” 

Charlie nearly giggled at the tight reign Bass held on his lips as they pressed into thin lines. He wanted to lash out in spite but he refrained. Knowing very well now was not the time to argue with a Matheson. The sooner they were free of their bonds the better. 

Tugging her along without waiting, Bass marched forward, keeping their pace quick as the struggled through the underbrush of the Plains Nation, the patriots having perused them this far. Charlie kept up the same pace, always keeping a wary eye on where she stepped and doing her best not to stumble. Should she fall, Bass would give a slight yank on the cuffs and steal a glance behind her. 

“You know, I don’t appreciate being treated like a dog or a slave.” 

“Is that so?” Bass retorted, snorting as he pressed forward. This earned him a glare. 

Digging her heels into the ground, Charlie braced herself as she stood her ground, watching Monroe snap back to her. “Charlotte, now is not the time to be squabbling over your title.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until you treat me with a little respect.” 

“Charlotte.” He warned. 

“Don’t Charlotte me, _Sebastian_.” She retorted with a smirk. “I’m not you little bitch. I willingly followed you into this mess and I am willing to help get us out. Despite the fact it was you who got us bound together in the first place.” She held up their linked wrists. 

Bass was on the verge of speaking till he thought better of it and just stared at her with hard blue eyes, mind reeling with what he wanted to say. She was difficult. She was a Matheson. Hardly to be reasoned with. In truth, she reminded Bass a little of Miles in an odd sort of way. 

“Look. We’ll get free from these cuffs and then we can meet up with the others. Like you said. Till then keep your mouth shut. The quicker we find bolt cutters the better. Now let’s go.” 

The male turned on his feet once more and tugged Charlie with him. But this time he allowed her the opportunity to walk beside him instead of behind. Her words sinking into his brain. 

***

That night they made camp a few miles from a town just outside of a city in Kansas. Bass kindled a fire while Charlie sat a few inches away, letting her hand rest on the ground while her free arm shoved food into her mouth. The meal was simple. Beans and squirrel. It was enough to sate the hunter that had risen in her during their long trek across the state. Monroe was crouched near the fire, the empty tin plate of his dinner teetering on a rock. His gaze vacant in the light of the fire. Charlie studied him while dancing her gaze back to meal, mind reeling. A distant memory came to mind as the blonde sat back and thought as well. It was fuzzy, murky, like trying to see the bottom of a pond after the a person swam in it. 

_Charlie was naught but a child. Maybe about three or four years old. It was summer. It had been quite hot that year and the air condition had broke in their house. It had taken several weeks before Ben had been able to get it fix. Miles was home on leave and of course, Bass was in tow._

_It was just past midday when Bass and Miles finally arrived at Ben’s house. Rachel was in the kitchen making lunch while Ben was in the study. Charlie had come bounding through the hallway and begged to be picked up by Miles. Giggles left her perfect pink lips as he swung her around in the air._

_“There is my favorite niece.” He cooed as he pretended to drop her before he swung her over to greet Bass._

_“Do you remember Bass?” Charlie gave a quick little nod before burying her head in Miles’ shoulders, suddenly shy of the new company. Bass’ voice reached her ear, causing her bright blue orbs to peek around and glance at him, giving the man a wide smile. Then, quite suddenly, she reached her arms out begging Bass to take her._

_“I guess she does remember you, Bass.” Miles chuckled as he dumped the little girl into his arms and strode off to the kitchen to greet Rachel._

_“Will you come play with me?” She asked, voice soft as she batted her blue orbs at him._

_“I don’t know, Charlotte.”_

_“Pretty please, Bass. It will be lots of fun.” She begged, squirming to get done. “Come on!” She cried, grabbing his massive hand in her little one as she tugged him up the stairs to her bedroom. “Wait here.” She demanded as she shut the door in his face and rummaged around in her closet for her bathing suit. A few seconds later she popped back out and went to the linen closet and grappled for a towel. It took her several tries, a frustrated groan and help from Bass before she was able to reach her Barbie towel. Bass and towel in tow, Charlie led the way back down the stairs with the male in protest._

_“What are we doing, Charlotte?” He asked as she trekked through the kitchen._

_“We’re going to play, Bass. Now come on!”_

_And with the utterance of her final word they were outdoors in the blazing heat. The solace of fans left inside the house._

_“Charlotte. It’s too hot to play outside.” He stated. In fact, this was nothing compared to the deserts in the Middle East. He knew the little girl would no doubt tire quickly._

_“Don’t worry.” She replied as the bounded off the porch and to an inflatable pool._

_“Oh. I see.” The man jabbed as he looked at the law chair that sat next to the pool._

_“Come play with me!” Charlie exclaimed once more as she tossed her towel to the side and jumped into the pool. It was anything but cool but that didn’t stop the little girl from splashing about and swimming underwater as best she could in two feet of water._

_“Bass.” She whined as she popped up, spraying him with water._

_“What?” He said in mock confusing._

_“Come swim with me.” She giggled as she splashed a few droplets of water at him._

_“You’re asking for it now, little miss.” He cried as he rose from the lawn chair and got down on his knees, dipping his hands into the lukewarm water._

_Charlie squealed in delight as she waddled to the other end of the pool and splashed from afar. Bass scooted in the grass and then cupped handfuls of water and poured them on her as well as splashing torrents of water. Shrill laughter escaped her lips as she did her best to avoid the water and return with her own water blasts but it was no use. That didn’t keep her from having a good time._

_In turn, laughter bubbled from Bass’ lips as he played with Charlie in her makeshift pool. It reminded him a lot of his sisters. But Charlie didn’t know that._

_“Lunch is ready!” Rachel called from the deck as Charlie swung her head around to her mother. Waddling over she threw her wet arms around Bass giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_“Thanks for playing with me, Bass.” She giggled before slipping out of the pool and grabbing her towel, little feet pounding up the deck steps._

“What are you staring at? 

Bass’ question drew Charlie suddenly from her thoughts, a startled expression dancing across her face. It flashed to one of guilt before she composed herself. 

“Charlotte.” Bass said again, a slight warning in his voice. 

“Why do you have to be so defensive all the time, Bass?” She shot back, a steel edge to her tone. She was going to express to him what she had remembered but now she chose against he. He could suffer with not knowing. This thought drew a sly smile across her face. 

He opened his mouth to say something but didn’t have a good answer for her. Instead, he scowled and ate the last bit of his meal. 

“Are you finished?” He questioned, nodding to her place. 

Charlie nodded in return. 

“Good. Time for bed.” 

The blonde stared at him for a moment wondering just how this was going to work. Again, she eyed him warily as he reached for his pack and took out the thin strips of cloth that constituted as bedding. Once finished he lay down and motion to Charlie to follow. She didn’t budge. Instead, Bass shrugged his shoulders and lay down, closing his eyes and ignoring the rest of the world. 

The minutes began to tick by as Charlie’s eyelids began to droop. She was tired after hiking for so long across the country. Her blue orbs darted to the space next to Monroe that was actually inviting. Charlie chewed on her bottom lip in deliberation before she finally rolled her eyes and lay down next to Bass, her back against his. It was only a moment she realized that this was uncomfortable and sighed as she rolled over and slung an arm across his body, pressing herself close against his back for warmth. Bass opened his eyes into slits as a sly smile crossed his face before he went back into dream land. 

***

Morning broke, breakfast was eating, supplies were packed up. Bass and Charlie set and ready to go. If they worked quickly they would be back in Texas in a few days. The question was, seeing if they could find a small town along the way that would be willing to let them use bolt cutters. 

The afternoon slipped by and the end of another day was drawing to a close. Still, they pressed on. It was then that Charlie finally agreed with herself to tell Monroe what she had been thinking about. 

“It was a memory of you and I.” Charlie started, out of the bleu. 

“What?” Confusion crossed Bass’ face as he looked behind him. 

“A memory of us when I was little.” 

This caused Bass to stop dead in his tracks and stare at her. He wore a mask of neutrality as he stared Charlie down. She shifted slightly under his gaze, wondering what caused such a reaction. It was just a memory, was it not? 

“What was it?” He asked finally, voice tight. 

Charlie stared at him for just a moment before she proceeded forward with caution, giving him an odd look. 

“You and Miles had come back from one of your tours and stopped by for a visit. It was one of the hottest summers and the air conditioner had broken. I dragged you outside to go swimming.” 

A soft smile lit her lips as she recounted that event again. But it was short lived as Bass snorted and rolled his eyes. Charlie was hurt by his reaction. She didn’t understand. 

“What, not your style, Bass?” She questioned, that layer of steel forming in her voice again. This caught him a bit off guard. 

“No. I- Never mind. Come on, we’re almost back home.” He tugged at the chain and spurred Charlie forward. 

Maybe it was a fantasy to hope that Monroe would open up to her a little bit or vice versa since they were bound so tightly together. But who was she kidding? He was the same old arrogant ass who thought less of her. She would never be more than a child to him. No amount of her sass, attitude or skills in fighting would elevate her to his level. Or so she thought. To be honest, Monroe was slightly...embarrassed. Not that he was ashamed to have been playing with a child Charlie but the fact he had worked so hard to become the paranoid militia leader he was today. It had taken him a while to admit it to himself, but Charlie had dug her way under his skin and he found her...appealing. He actually liked working beside her and being her back up when they went out on a mission. But he would never, ever let Miles, Rachel, or Charlie know that. No way in hell. He distanced himself from her because he knew, that if he got too attached, it would add to the pain should he lose her or any of the Mathesons for that matter, even Rachel despite her being a bitch. 

Night passed once more and dawn broke early. The pair set off as soon as they had packed up, hoping to find something to eat along the way. And they did when they stumbled upon a small town. Their first mission was finding a blacksmith or a gardener that would be able to aid them in removing the cuffs. It did earn them quite a few looks but it was sweet freedom when their hands were finally released. Then, finding something to eat, the pair continued on their journey back home. 

Exhausted and ready for a proper bed, Charlie and Bass staggered across the final mile before they would reach their home. Despite them no longer being cuffed together, they walked very closely side by side, shoulders just brushing each other. It wasn’t till they heard a voice ring out over the empty space that they realized just how close to each other they had been. 

“And what the hell happened to the two of you?” Miles shouted as he came to meet them, his brown eyes jumping between the faces of his niece and best friend. He picked up on the slight uncomfortable nature of their past situation. But Miles didn’t press any further. 

“We you guys successful?” He asked, curious to know. 

They both nodded. Charlie rubbed her wrist where it had been cuffed. 

“Look, we can talk about it later but I really want a shower, okay?” She told Miles and started towards the Willoughby gate. 

“What did you do, Bass?” Miles arched a brow and rounded on his friend, suspicion lacing his features. 

“I may have managed to get us handcuffed together for a few days.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Miles. “

Oh really?” 

“Yup.” 

“How did that work out for you?” Miles laughed as he clapped Bass on the back as they walked towards the gate. 

“It was more or less a living nightmare.” He replied. 

“That’s my Charlie.” He laughed once more as they entered the gate. 

***

Charlie sat at the bar, taking a nice long drink. She zoned out to the extent she had no idea that Bass had taken a seat next to her. 

“Look, Charlotte.” He began, drawing the girl from her daze. 

“What do you want, Bass?” She replied, warily, not wanting to fight. 

“I know of the memory you mentioned. I reacted that way because, if I were to lose you too, I don’t think I could handle the pain.” 

Charlie stared at him, brow arched. 

“I don’t think I’m drunk enough for this conversation.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Charlotte.” 

“Then what, Sebastian?” 

“Ever since you were a little girl, you have always been apart of my family. Just as you are now. If anything were to happen to you...I’d be beside myself with grief. 

The blonde girl gave him a long hard look before she finished her drink and stood. Bass followed wondering what it was she was going to say next. But she said nothing as she leaned forward and slipped her arms around Bass and embraced him in a solid hug. He was baffled by the sudden show of affection but he was quick to return the motion and held her there, the world lost on them both. 

“Thank you, Bass.” She murmured before she let go. “Let’s go home.” Charlie stated as they walked out of the bar and into the night.


	2. To Be Or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to do something unthinkable but Bass goes to stop her.

“Has anyone seen Charlie?” Bass’ voice echoed over the group. Aaron and Rachel were deep in conversation while Miles was busy polishing a gun. He shrugged his shoulders.

“No. Need her for something?” He eyed his brother in arms who in return met him with a hard stare. He had just been through the camp and noticed that Charlie’s bow and arrow were still there and so was her link belt. She never went anywhere without it. Plus, there was the fact that she had failed to inform anyone of where she was going. Something felt off to Bass and he didn’t like it one bit. So, giving the group a grunt, he tramped off into the woods to look for Charlotte. Maybe she was in there, though unlikely.

The sound of rushing water caught his attention. There was a vast river as well as an old train bridge just over the way. Maybe she went to clean herself off. And besides, Bass wouldn’t mind catching an accidental glimpse as he quickened his pace to reach the edge of the forest. His blue orbs caught sight of Charlotte immediately as she stood near the center. She was hanging on the outside of the railing, her back turned to him. Lightly her golden locks danced in the wind. Her body swayed as knees bent. Bass’ breath hitched in his throat. Something was terrible, terribly wrong.

“Charlotte!” He called, pressing forward to the blonde girl. She was dangerously close to falling into the rushing water. It set his nerves on fire. The thought of something happening to her caused bile to rise in his throat. She didn’t look his way as he neared the edge of the bridge, boots coming to a slight halt. “Charlotte.” He called again. This time she looked at him. Great tears slid down her cheeks leaving stains on her rosy flesh. This caused him to stop in his tracks. Why was she crying?

Charlie could all but look at Bass. He didn’t know what to do. It’d been awhile since he’d been meet with a crying woman before. The fact that Charlotte, the girl he knew that had hell’s fire at her fingertips never cried. Why was she crying now? The knot in his stomach began to tighten even harder as he pressed forward slowly. “Charlotte, what are you doing? Come away from there.”

The girl’s lower lip quivered slightly as the tears continued to stream. Her arms shook as she readjusted her grip on the bridge support system. “I killed him, Bass. I killed him.”

Charlie’s voice shook so violently, Bass had to strain to hear her as he continued his slow progression forward. “What are you talking about?” It wasn’t normal for Charlie to be this terribly bent out of shape for killing someone. He knew the progress, if you could call it that, that she had made since her life changed two years ago. She couldn’t hurt a human until she had to. Now, she was killing Patriots left and right. Whose death had her like this?

“Why don’t you come over here and tell me about it, okay?” His voice was gentle as the pieces were starting to come together.

“I can’t. You don’t know what it’s done to me, Bass.” Her voice was starting to rise. “I am the reason he’s dead. And I should pay for that. His blood is on my hands and I can never get him back.”

Her tears of sadness turned to tears of anger. Silently, the former militia leader was cursing himself for now knowing who she was talking about. He felt like it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Charlotte, just tell me who, okay?” He pressed, voice straining as he continued to inch forward.

“Jason, you bastard. Jason!” Her voice was like venom as it pierced at Bass’ heart. He knew all too well what had happened to Charlie in Texas. She didn’t talk about it much, pushing those feelings aside, becoming the soldier she had been molded into. But now they were bubbling to the surface and driving her to do something insane.

His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as her fingers slipping in her heated passion as she screamed Jason’s name at him. Bass had jumped forward but quickly fell back as Charlie readjusted herself, full attention on Bass now. He had stirred the hornet's nest and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to deal with everything that was about to come rushing at him. The good news, he had Charlie’s full attention. The bad news, he had the multitask. He had to keep her occupied while slowly moving forward to reach her should she still try to jump forward into the rushing water.

“Okay.” He began, licking his lips. “Charlotte, you’re not responsible for his death. The Patriots are. You know that. You had no choice.”

“You’re wrong.” Her voice was low as she clenched her teeth. Her entire body shook with anger and grief as she clung onto the rail of the bridge. Her skin boiled with a passion. Nothing angered her more than the blood of Jason on her hands. It sickened her and haunted her every time she closed her eyes. All she saw was his face, floating around her eyes as he fell to his knees, a bullet in his chest. Copious amounts of blood fell from his body, soaking Charlie’s pale skin. Those were the images that stuck to her like glue. She was unable to escape them.

“I can’t get it out of my head. His face, the blood his-. His eyes. Those lifeless eyes.” Her voice softened as she became trapped in a memory. Bass took this to his advantage as he pushed just a bit further, his steps as light as a feather so as not to startle her. With each passing second she would teeter closer and closer to the edge. Bass was in a constant state of fear, waiting for the moment Charlie would fall to her death.

Silence stretched for a moment as the former militia leader’s mind began to race. He knew that Charlie had strong resolve and would undoubtedly fall over the edge. He knew that no matter what he said she would jump. Now he just had to figure out a way to grab her before she tried to. 

Bass began racking his brains for a way to find a similar situation of when he felt guilt for taking a man’s life. But he knew that it would never compare to that of a lover’s. His loves had been murdered or died giving birth. He knew what it was like to have blood on his hands, though. 

“I know it’s not easy, Charlotte. That sort of pain never goes away. But that is what friends and family are for. They help you carry that burden. Let us help you, please?” His voice had gone soft as he looked at her with earnest eyes. 

“It’s been months, Bass. I can’t.” Charlie’s voice quivered as all anger seemed to have dissipated as she loosened her grip on the rail. “I’ve been living like this for months and it hasn’t gotten better. No matter how much I drink or how many patriots I kill, or even talk about it, it doesn’t get better. His face is going to haunt me forever and my hands are always going to be stained with his blood.”

A round of silenced danced between the two as Bass drew close enough to touch her. He did nothing, though as he looked at her with sad blue eyes.

“Just tell my family I love them, okay. Tell them I am sorry and that I love them. Goodbye, Bass.”

With not even a second to think about it, Charlie leapt from the bridge and began to fall into the churning water below. 

“NO!” Bass screamed as he did the unthinkable and jumped over the side. His momentum took him to Charlie as he grasped for her frame and clung to her, wrapping his body around her as they plunged into the violent water. Air was knocked from his lungs as the icy depths swallowed them whole.

An eternity seemed to pass before two heads bobbed to the surface. Bass gasped for breath as he clung to Charlie tightly, swimming with one hand over to the side. It was a struggle for power as Bass fought against the current, desperately trying to make his way over to the bank. It was a long struggle but he managed to drag both of their drenched formed to the dirty side and collapse on the ground, scrambling over the jagged rocks before finding solace on the grassy ground. Bass rolled over to make sure Charlie was breathing. She was. She was just passed out from the fall. Bass had done it. He saved Charlie. Question was, would she try to kill herself again? All Bass could do now was keep a wary eye on her. She was not going to die. Not on his watch.


End file.
